Marlowe
Strength Level Marlowe possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Superhuman Powers *'Mental Superiority' -- This is his central mutation. His brain is hyper-wired beyond human capabilities in a network of problem solving, critical thinking, and logic. His mind is extraordinarily adapt at ferreting out patterns and breaks in patterns in truly any form, and up to amazing levels of complexity. He can balance multiple higher-level lines of thought simultaneously in a fully cooperative and communicative manner. His mind is extremely adept at detecting, managing, and organizing details, and registering experiences and knowledge away for ready use. He can pick apart any stimuli for analyzation, and do so at incredible speeds. He is also highly adept at scrutinizing in real-time human psychology, and through this understand men by knowing their views, motivations, actions, and the circumstances surrounding them. In short, his mind is wired to be a master detective and investigator--exceedingly above and beyond what the genetically ordinary man is capable of. *'Shadow Cloak' -- This power makes Marlowe seem no more important that one's own shadow. Although still visible (as well as able to be detected in any other manner), people don't seem to notice him after detection--if even looking specifically for him. This 'shadow cloak' is broken if Marlowe speaks, or otherwise brings undue attention upon himself, and its effects (broken or whole) are the same for both allies and enemies. Interestingly enough, if unbroken, it still works for such documentations as video recording (as this cloak affects Marlowe's effect on 'reality', so to speak), and psychics hold neither advantage nor disadvantage regarding this power when compared to non psychics. Marlowe, currently, isn't aware that he even has this power, so when he uses it, he uses a very diluted form. *'Clairvoyance' -- What this power could entail is currently unknown, as to even become something truly helpful and reliable it is in need of training. Currently, Marlowe gets simple 'hunches' that he follows up on. He--of current--believes them to be just that; hunches, and not credit to some mutation. It stands to note, however, even at its current unrefinement, this 'awareness' coupled with his mental aptitude and psychic he has a natural, subconscious resistance against psychic powers that is already fairly potent. Limitations Although not a limitation per se, it stands to note that none of his powers relate to combat, and the one form of combat he does know--sidearms--is not that well developed. This puts him at a distinct disadvantage in the world of supers. Weapons A shoulder holster--hidden under suit--holds his firearm--currently an unregistered .4 automatic pistol. A .32 snub-nose revolver (Also unregistered) is concealed in a leg holster around his right calf. Special Skills *'Detective' -- With years and dozens upon dozens of successful cases in experience, Marlowe has the potential of becoming not only the finest detective in the world, but also in all of history. *'Marksman' -- Trained in sidearms to a level expected of an officer of the law, he hasn't let his skills fall off, but even so, he's none too impressive. *'Interrogator' -- People who know Marlowe find it strange to think that he can make hard shells break, but he has proven himself able in this regard. While not the best, he's nothing to laugh at. Category:MutantsCategory: Males (WH)